7
by petalotus
Summary: Seandainya kau bisa lebih dulu, seandainya kau lebih cepat, mungkin waktu 7 tahun ini tak akan sia-sia../KrisTao/HunTao


Tittle : 7 years of Love

Disclaimer : Member EXO milik diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat di dalam cerita, mohon dimaklumi, semua itu hanya keSENGAJAan semata.

Actor : KrisTao/HunTao

Summary : Seandainya kau bisa lebih dulu, seandainya kau lebih cepat, mungkin waktu 7 tahun ini tak akan sia-sia..

Backsound Music : 7 years of Love by Kyuhyun

 _Bodoh, kenapa aku harus mencintaimu? Kenapa bukan kepada orang lain saja perasaan ini jatuh? Memangnya kau siapa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan ini berjalan. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku benar-benar membencimu! Aku benci jika aku tak bisa melupakan perasaan bodoh ini!_

.

.

"aku heran, apa sih yang kau suka darinya? Dia tak lebih dari seorang namja yang tak peka. Lihat betapa kau begitu menyukainya. Aisshh.. jjinjja?"

"aku tak menyukainya"

"jeongmal? Apa perasaan dan sikap saat bertemu dia itu bisa dibilang untuk tak menyukainya? Bahkan hal itu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu"

"a... aku... aku... tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya kagum"

"mengakulah, biarpun mulutmu berkata seperti itu, tapi tidak pada hati kecilmu. Aku tau hal itu"

 _Tidak.. aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya. Aku tak pernah berani mengatakan kata sakral itu. Biarlah hal itu terpendam jika memang benar. Aku tak perduli. Aku hanya kagum, tak lebih. Ya, hanya sebatas kekaguman. Aku yakin hal itu._

.

.

"kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"ye?"

"ne, jadi pacarku. Kau mau kan"

"geunde.."

"apa kau telah memiliki kekasih? Ah... mianhae. Tak seharusnya aku lancang seperti ini"

"chakaman! Aku tak punya kekasih"

"jjinjja?"

"ne"

"jadi? Kau mau jadi yeojachinguku?"

 _Eottoehkke? Apa yang harus kujawab? Dia terlalu baik, bahkan sangat baik. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolaknya. Tapi, apa aku bisa melupakanmu? Apa aku sanggup?_

 _Andai saja kau itu adalah dia. Tak mungkin kupikir dua kali untuk menerima perasaaan ini. Tapi sampai kapan? Haha, aku seharusnya sadar. Kau bahkan tak pernah melihatku. Kumohon, biarkan aku mencoba melupakanmu._

.

.

"neo? Zi Tao?"

"eh?", _kaukah itu? Atau aku terlalu banyak mengkhayal?_

"aku Kris. Kau ingat?"

 _Degg..._

 _Kris? Tidak... aku ingin pergi. Mengapa kau disini? Mengapa kau muncul lagi? Aku sudah mencoba melupakanmu, bodoh!_

"ne... apa kabar?"

"aku baik-baik saja. Boleh aku duduk disini? Kau sendirian kan?"

"ah... ne. Silahkan"

 _._

 _._

 _Tak bisakah kau kembali pada kehidupanmu saja? Kenapa kau semakin dekat denganku? Bahkan dulu kau tak pernah melihatku. Tentu aku bahagia. Tapi, aku tak akan bisa. Aku takut jika kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang teman. Bukankah kau dulu juga begitu? Bahkan pada setiap yeoja._

 _Dan satu alasanku adalah dia..._

 _Huh, aku baru ingat kau belum bertemu dengannya._

"Zi Tao"

"Kris? Wae geureu?"

"aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu malam ini. Kau tak ada acara kan?"

"ehm, aniyo. Baiklah aku akan menemuimu nanti malam di cafe kemarin"

"gomawo. Aku pergi dulu ne"

"ne..."

 _Kau kenapa? Kenapa mukamu sesenang itu? Apa ada sesuatu?_

 _._

 _._

"ada apa?"

"aku... ehm... Tao, saranghae"

"ye?" _tidak. Aku pasti salah dengar. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan hal itu._

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae"

 _Bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu bodoh?_

"sejak kapan?"

"pertama melihatmu"

"kau bohong"

"aku serius"

"lalu Victoria?"

"hanya pelarianku. Aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu. Karena itu aku bersamanya. Lagipula hanya dia yang menyukaiku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"terimakasih"

"apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"menurutmu?"

"apa yang dikatakan mereka itu benar?"

"jika iya memang kenapa?"

"maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal yang kuingingkan selama 7 tahun itu sekarang? Aku menunggumu. Apa kau tak tahu? Ah... aku lupa, bahkan kau tak pernah melihatku kan"

"mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu"

"lupakan semua"

"ye?"

"lupakan semua ini. Andai kau lebih dulu. Aku akan menerimamu. Tapi, mungkin ini bukan takdir kita. Maafkan aku, aku akan menikah. Bukan denganmu"

"kau bercanda kan? Kau mencintaiku kan Tao?"

"Chagi..."

"Sehun?"

"ayo kita pulang"

"Kris, ini Sehun. Aku akan menikah dengannya. Kuharap kau datang di acara pernikahan kami bulan depan. Aku permisi. Annyeong"

 _Aku menggenggam tangannya. Kulihat wajahmu shock. Apa kau marah? Apa kau cemburu? Apa kau tak suka melihatku bersamanya? Ah... andai saja kau melakukan hal itu sejak dulu. Mungkin yang kugenggam adalah tanganmu..._

 _Maafkan aku..._

 _Aku mencintaimu Kris..._

 _Ya, aku berani mengatakanya kali ini. Setelah menemukan seseorang yang menjadi penggantimu. Kuharap._

 **END**

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

GAMSAHAMNIDA…. ^^


End file.
